Milly, Zoey and Me
by emmaa-m
Summary: Kate is given custody of her friend's children, she needs Castles help to be the caring mother they need. Read and Review! :D
1. Chapter 1 The News

Kate Beckett sat at her desk in the 12th precinct yawning over the paperwork for a case she had just solved.

" Why, Detective Beckett, are you yawning?"

Even without looking up she could tell by the tone in his voice that Castle had a big goofy grin on his face.

" Shut up, Castle".

" What? Case too boring for you? Or are you mad we caught the bad guy?".

" First of all Castle", Kate said standing up walking towards the brake room. "This case isn't boring for me, its boring for you, secondly I'm happy its over, and thirdly, its not the case, I just haven't been able to sleep lately", she said with a sigh.

" Why not?"

" I don't know, I just have this feeling something bad will happen"

" Like what"

" I don't know that yet." Realising the precinct was empty besides her and castle. "But I do know I'm hungry"

" Wanna go grab a bite to eat?"

" Yea, sure"

They both stand up and put the coats on, walking over elevator Castle flashes Kate a smile while pushing the button. Just as the ding is heard to signal the arrival of the elevator Kate's mobile rings.

"Beckett."

"May I speak to Katherine Beckett?" came the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Speaking."

" Yes, hello, my name Helen Williams. I'm with Children and Family Services. Are you familiar with a woman by the name of Madison Queller?

" Yes".

"Are you aware that Ms. Queller had children?"

Had? Her voice was shaken when she replied , "Has something happened to them?"

Castle face turned serious.

" I'm sorry to be the one to tell you Ms. Beckett, but unfortunately Ms. Queller and her husband died in a motor-vehicle accident last week." Kate was able to hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Oh, my God, what about her children?"

Castle opened his mouth to say something but Kate raised her hand to stop him.

"Well Mrs. Beckett, that's what I'm ringing you, did Madison and James ever speak to you about who would take care of Melissa and Zoey in the unlikely event that they both should pass?"

"No." her voice was even more shaken now, if that was possible.

"Well, she named you." There was a long pause as Kate was unable to say anything. "I know this has just been dumped on you Mrs. Beckett if you are unable to care for the children for any reason", there was another pause before Mrs. Williams spoke again, " They will be placed in foster care until we can got in contact with a relative"

"Um... No can I call you back tomorrow. I just need to think things over."

"Oh, why, yes of course. Goodbye Mrs. Beckett."

"Bye."

Beckett slammed her phone shut. The room went quite again before Castle broke the silent.

"Who was that?."

"Um... No one, listen Castle, I'm kinda tired, I'll call you tomorrow, okay." With that she turned on her heals and took the stairs, leaving Castle standing in his spot.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting

Disclaimer: Don't own Castle, Never will (I'm sad now) lol

* * *

><p>Kate sighed as she walked in the door of her apartment. A million and one things were flying through her mind. <em>How could she be dead?, <em>Kate thought. Setting down her purse and hanging her coat on the hook she could feel the tears falling down her face. _I went to high school with her, we were best friends. _

"You could of told me I had custody?",She joked. "What should I do?". She laughed. For one she was talking to a ghost and two the person she was asking was the reason she was in this position.

Kate picked up her phone and dialled a number. It was only an hour since she had heard about Maddie. "Hello, Ms. Williams", she said when someone finally answered "Its Kate Beckett".

.

Sitting in the passenger seat of Helens car, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. She had just agreed to care for two children she had never met. Although from the way Maddie spoke about them last year, she felt like she knew them.

Melissa, Milly as she liked to be called, would be at least 14 now. Madison boasted about how Melissa loved sports. Every time you would see her she would have another medal around her neck. When Maddie showed her a photo of Melissa, Kate couldn't believe how much she looked like Madison. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Melissa looked just like Maddie did when they were in school.

Zoey on the other hand would be harder to recognise. She was only seven months old when she spoke to Maddie. But that was last year, she would be over a year and a half by now. Unlike Milly, she looked like Robert, her husband, Zoey had black hair, green eyes and her bottom lip that stuck out whenever she cried. She was complaining on how she would grab everything she could reach. She told her of this one time that Robert, her husband, fell asleep on the lounge with Zoey in his arms and she managed to grab the laptop from the coffee table and dropped it on the floor. "Lets just say we keep the new laptop on the high shelves now". She could hear Madie's voice as if she was right there with her.

"Were almost there." she was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of the social worker.

Kate looked out the window and too in the scene before her. The entire street looked like something out of a 50's magazine. Everything was just.. so perfect. Too perfect. She felt uneasy.

The car slowed to a stop outside a two story ranch house, a big porch covered all the way around the front entrance. The garden was beautiful maintained despite the fact there was many children running around.

"You ready?".

Kate turned so she was fully facing the social worker sitting next to her. "Yeah, I think so", came her shaken reply.

"Okay, now come on, let's go in".

Before Kate could even reply, Helen had already undid her belt and was getting out of her car. Kate sighed and pulled herself out of the car as well. The closer she got to the door, the more nervous she got. She did a quick once over of the yard in search of Milly or Zoey. Not there. She sighed again.

As they made their way up the steps the door she could see Milly through one of the large windows in one of the front room nursing a child, who she presumed was Zoey, on her lap. The entered the house together and were greeted by John and Mary Smith, the foster parents who were caring for them.

Walking into the main room Milly looked up a gave a quick smile towards Helen but frowned when she spotted Kate before shifting Zoey onto her hip and standing up.

After a long, uncomfortable pause Helen finally spoke up. " So Milly, this is Kate." Milly mumbled something under her breath and stared at the floor.

"I think we should leave you three alone for a while". John said before him and the two other women left the room and closing the sliding doors.

Milly sat cross legged on the lounge and placed Zoey between her legs while Kate took her place beside them. There was another long pause.

"So, I hear you like to play sports?". Kate started.

"Look Kate, can we not do this now?"

"Do what?"

"The whole 'lets get to know each other' thing".

"Oh, okay".

There was yet another uncomfortable pause before Kate turned to the toddler, smiled and spoke up again.

"Hi Zoey, I'm Kate".

So what did you guys think? Be honest and pretty pretty please review. It would mean soooooooo much :D


End file.
